La historia de
by Paola Black Riddle
Summary: [capítulo 4, Y Oliver llegó] Un chico acaba de ingresar a la escuela Hogwarts con la intención de convertirse en un gran mago, pero se enamora de su profesora de Trasformaciones y su vida se vuelve una mentira.
1. Erase una vez

La Historia de...  
  
Capitulo 1.  
  
Erase una vez..  
  
Erase una vez en el mundo mágico, un pequeño y tierno niño llamado Severus Snape y una pedófila maestra llamada Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Desde el primer día en que se vieron, Minerva quedo flechada del joven alumno y este jamás pudo negar que esta lo provocaba.  
  
Cierto día se le anunció que tendría un ¨ examen sorpresa ¨ de Transformaciones, pero en las mazmorras, y en la noche. El pequeño Sevv fue a las mazmorras y se sorprendió al ver a McGonagall saludándolo tan efusivamente y con tan poca ropa. Ella le dijo que se sentara en la silla del profesor y que se relajara. mientras ella lo masajeaba y acariciaba su cabellera.  
  
Sevv se comenzó a sentir un poco excitado y se desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa, mientras McGonagall imitaba a la actriz de 9 semanas ½ con un sensual baile.  
  
Sevv se comenzó a poner nervioso al ver a su profesora así, pero ella lo besaba lenta y tiernamente. luego le susurro al oído ¨ sígueme, que yo te enseñaré ¨ , lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, el ¨ pobre ¨ Sevv lo único que logro hacer fue desabrocharle la túnica a Minerva, mientras esta rápida y certeramente le desabrocho sus pantalones. Al sentir esto, Sevv perdió el control y la empezó a besar desesperadamente, mientras le quitaba la blusa y le soltaba el cabello. Al sentir esto Minerva lo detuvo y le dijo que no se dejara llevar, que ella le iba a enseñar todo y de todo lo que el mejor amante del mundo debe saber.  
  
**La siguiente escena fue censurada por las autoras**  
  
Al salir de las mazmorras, Sevv traía la túnica rota y Minerva el cabello despeinado, por algún extraño motivo, la profesora le dijo que no había aprobado y que debía repetir el examen. (N/A: ¬.¬, repetir el examen, sí como no) .  
  
Así pasó el primer año de examen en examen y en los lugares más inesperados, desde las mazmorras hasta la habitación del pequeño Sevv, pasando por la biblioteca y el gran comedor.  
  
Al volver al año siguiente, Snape no había puesto un pie en el tren y ya McGonagall lo estaba besando apasionadamente, con sus poderes de profesora pidió que desocuparan un vagón para tomarle un examen al pequeño Sevv.  
  
La prueba fue exitosa y McGonagall le dio 100 pts. A Slytherin, luego en el Gran Comedor, no paraba de hablarle al profesor Dumbledore que Snape necesitaba clases particulares de Transformaciones.  
  
Ese fue el primer capítulo, un poco corto, no??, pero bueno, se que está un poco pervertido (un poco??), pero no podíamos evitar escribir así , es una obsesión!!!!!.  
  
Espero que me dejen reviews, para todo lo que sea, dudas, quejas, felicitaciones (espero que llegue al menos una ^^ ).  
  
Paola Radcliffe. 


	2. El niño va muy atrasado

La Historia de..  
  
Capítulo 2: ¨ El niño va muy atrasado ¨  
  
¨ El niño va muy atrasado ¨ fueron las palabras de la profesora McGonagall para decirle al profesor Dumbledore que el joven Snape necesita unas clases particulares de Transformaciones. Albus le concedió el permiso a la profesora y cuando Sevv se entero saltó de emoción (N/A ¬_¬, vaya, el chico tiene problemas). Todos lo sábados tenían clases desde las 8 AM hasta las 14 PM, pero Sevv, tan aplicado, llegaba antes y salía horas más tarde de lo previsto, siempre llegaba muy arreglado y cuando salía traía su túnica rota y su cabello despeinado.  
  
Cierto día, los compañeros de grado de Snape comenzaron a sospechar de sus salidas los sábados, ya que en tiempos anteriores dedicaba esos días para hacerles la vida desagradable, y decidieron seguirlo. Un chico de cabellos rubios, que llevaba una barra de chocolate consigo, se encargaba de vigilar el pasillo, mientras uno de cabello negro alborotado y otro muy guapo de un brillante pelo negro azulado, que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros (N/A lo siento, debía decirlo *-*) se encargaban de abrir lentamente la puerta del salón de Transformaciones.  
  
Menuda sorpresa se llevaron esos chicos que se hacían llamar Merodeadores, descubrieron a Snape y la profesora McGonagall recostados en el piso sólo cubiertos por una túnica y muy abrazados. James Potter se impacto tanto que se quedo paralizado, al bello de Sirius Black (N/A bendito él) no le respondían las piernas y el pobre de Remus J. Lupin se dijo a si mismo ¨ Desde hoy soy gay ¨ (N/A perdón a las fans de Remsie).  
  
Sevv se dio cuenta de que los chicos se encontraban allí justo cuando Sirius y Remus salieron huyendo, tapó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Minerva y se puso los pantalones rápidamente, para poder alcanzar a los chicos. Cuando por fin lo logró les ofreció lo que ellos quisieran para que no le contarán de su turbia relación con la profesora a Dumbledore, pero el genial de Sirius le dijo que no hablarían sólo si este se comprometía a ser su esclavo por el resto de los años que les quedaban en Hogwarts. Por supuesto Sevv no acepto, y además de todos modos Sirius no iba a decirle nada al director, ya que McGonagall era la jefa de su casa y no quería que les pasará algo a ellos tres (N/A qué adorable!!!).  
  
Mientras en el salón de Transformaciones McGonagall intentaba traer de nuevo a la vida a James, lo cargo hasta el escritorio y comenzó a examinarlo, cuando por la puerta aparece un enojado Snape, que al ver a su Minerva tan cerca de Potter no soporto los celos y comenzó a gritar barbaridades. Golpeó a Potter justo en el momento en el que este acababa de despertar y lo arrojó al piso, Minerva miraba horrorizada y se preguntaba por qué debían suceder así las cosas. Se acerco a Sevv y le explicó que sólo intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Potter y que no tenía ojos para otro hombre que no fuera él, Sevv sonrió ampliamente hasta que un puño le golpeó su rostro y le hizo sangrar el labio, James se había logrado levantar y después de propinarle un golpe salió huyendo, McGonagall lo siguió y lo obligó a guardar silencio.  
  
Bueno, ese fue el segundo capítulo, se que estuvo muy tonto, pero que quería que se nos ocurriera durante la clase de matemáticas??????. Muy bien, aquí aparecieron mis queridos Merodeadores y más adelante aparecerá ese otro que también se hacía llamar Merodeador, pero no lo era, sólo era una asquerosa rata traidora que no sabe que tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo y.... lo siento, mi ira se estaba descargando ^^u.  
  
Ahora respondo los 4 reviews que me llegaron (yo creí que no recibiría ninguno ;_;)  
  
Siria Atlante: En realidad es una pareja muy extraña, pero fue la única que se nos ocurrió, y gracias por decir que te gusto ^-^.  
  
Xeidiz: Totalmente de acuerdo de que es un poco pervertida, y que bueno que te haya hecho reir, ni sabes lo que viene, es mucho más gracioso.  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: Gracias por tu apoyo!!!, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo  
  
Mabita: Sabía que alguien iba a encontrar inesperado este fic, y no tienes porque agradecerme lo de ser Mini-Merodeadora, fue un placer.  
  
Espero que esten bien y que me dejen reviews ^-^.  
  
Paola Radcliffe* y la co-autora° anónima (algún día diré tu nombre y todos sabrán quieren eres muahahahahahaha)  
  
Miembras de la Orden Siriusana  
  
*Fundadora y presi de las Super Merodeadoras  
  
°Mini-Merodeadora 


	3. Un niño en camino

La Historia de.  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Un niño en camino.  
  
El tiempo pasó y McGonagall se comenzó a sentir algo extraña, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas para realizar los exámenes de Snape, y un día decidió someterse a un test mágico de embarazo. La respuesta era obvia, el color fue azul, estaba embarazada. Al saber esto fue de inmediato a un doctor para saber cuanto tiempo tenía. El doctor le dijo que tenía 1 mes ½, y Minerva se horrorizo, pues en ese tiempo le había tomado muchos exámenes al pequeño Sevv.  
  
Fue rápidamente a buscar a Sevv y le contó le pidió que se sentará, pues lo que le iba a decir podía traumarlo un poco, le pidió que tomará aire, que se relajara, y le comenzó a relatar lo que sucede.  
  
Snape comenzó a respirar rápidamente y cada vez se ponía más pálido. No lo podía creer, él, un muchachito, había embarazado a su profesora favorita, pero cómo??, si era sólo un niño, un niño que sabía que no se podía negar a sus responsabilidades, debía asumir sus deberes de padre y lo que había hecho. Tomando fuerzas se puso de pie y abrazó a Minerva, le dijo que no se preocupara, que él siempre iba a estar allí apoyándola en todo lo que ella necesitara, como el buen padre que iba a ser. Al oír esto, McGonagall se sintió calmada y feliz, porque el hombre que ella amaba la estaba apoyando, pero aún quedaba lo más difícil, decirle a Dumbledore y esperar su respuesta..  
  
Se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore y le contaron lo ocurrido, el profesor casi expulsa a Snape, pero por ese amor oculto que tenía hacia Minerva, lo dejo en la escuela. También le prometió contratarlo como profesor de Pociones cuando terminara sus años de escuela, ya que era muy talentoso en ese ámbito. Tampoco podía dejar a Minerva lejos del mocoso (N/A:XDD, pobre chico, tan pequeño y va a ser padre).  
  
Así pasaron los nueve meses más felices entre Sevv y Minerva (N/A: después pasarían muchos más), en los cuales Sevv fue el niño más feliz de todo Hogwarts y McGonagall la maestra más tolerante de toda la escuela. Pero llegó el día en que Minerva debía dar a luz a su primer hijo, Rubeus Snape McGonagall.  
  
Pero la felicidad les duró poco, Dumbledore les sugirió que dieran al pequeño en adopción y les dijo que el ya había encontrado a una pareja que lo adoptara, un hombre de baja estatura que se caso con una gigante (N/A: O_O), y para que nadie se enterara de Rubeus, le daría un giratiempo a la pareja para que viajaran al pasado y allí lo criaran.  
  
Y así fue como el pequeño Rubeus fue separado de sus padres y jamás se entero de cuanto lo querían. Pero Sevv y Minerva siguieron adelante con los exámenes...  
  
Listo, ese fue el tercer capítulo, ya se que todos los capítulos son cortos, pero es que de eso se trata, capítulos corto con algo de acción. También les digo que los siguientes capítulos serán más dramáticos, dejaremos las risas de lado por algunos episodios pero les prometemos que los siguientes volverán a ser como antes ^^.  
  
Ahora contesto los reviews:  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: Tienes razón, no se nota para nada que me encanta Sirius, pero la pregunta es como no amarlo, si es perfecto *-*, ojalá te recuperes de tu resfriado.  
  
Mabita: Creo que lo de Remus es muy notorio, y lamento decirte que por algunos capítulos esto va a ser más un drama que comedia, pero ya tengo escrito un capítulo que los matará de la risa (creo que es el 6 o el 7), gracias por leerla ^.^.  
  
Edeiel Snape Black: Lo de McGonagall recalentá surgió de una de las cuantas conversaciones que tenemos en el colegio, y gracias por leerlo.  
  
Alpha Virus: A ti no te agradezco el haberla leído, pues la leíste en el colegio, pero te agradezco el no haberme molestado con ya-sabes-quien (no es Voldemort, y lo sabes muy bien).  
  
Gracias a todos por leerlo.  
  
Paola Radcliffe* y la co-autora anónima°  
  
Miembras de las orden Siriusana  
  
*Fundadora y presidenta de las Super Merodeadoras  
  
°Mini.Merodeadora  
  
*Hija de una Clony-Marauder  
  
Dejen reviewsssssssssssssss 


	4. Y Oliver llegó

Historia de.....  
  
Capítulo 4: Y Oliver llegó.  
  
Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde el nacimiento de Rubeus las cosas entre Minerva y Severus iban excelentes, excepto cuando el director estaba presente, en esos momentos su relación idílica se iba al piso de improviso y la ira de Severus crecía más y más.  
  
También Sevv había empezado a frecuentar lugares como el bar Cabeza de Cerdo y juntarse con personas interesadas en las artes oscuras (N/A: Me pregunto quienes serán ¬¬). Minerva lo sentía distante cuando Peter Pettigrew estaba cerca (N/A: Estúpida rata) y el ya no se sacaba la polera en su presencia.  
  
Los cambios en Severus se hacían evidentes, cada día se acercaba más al "lado oscuro" y se alejaba de Minerva, hasta que u día especial le dieron una noticia que lo hizo cambiar de idea para siempre.... un nuevo bebé.... Oliver Snape McGonagall........  
  
Minerva sentía que debía mantener alejado al nuevo bebé de Severus, no quería que su hijo sufriera as transformaciones que sufrió su padre. No permitía que Severus le hablara a su barriga, quien sabe que cosas les susurraría, si le hablaría de el-que.no-debe-ser-nombrado o del poder de Dumbledore.  
  
Como el bebé separado de su padre en su periodo de gestación, Sevv se unió mas a los Mortífagos y comenzó a entregarles información de Dumbledore y de sus amigos más cercanos, pero siempre tenía en cuidado de no nombrar a Minerva o la perdería para siempre (y a sus tan amados exámenes).  
  
Así pasaron los nueve meses, sin que ellos se hablaran se tocaran... pero llegó el día en que Minerva tenia que dar a luz y Severus mandó lejos todas las peleas y las prohibiciones que se le habían impuesto y corrió hacia la habitación de Minerva, pero al llegar allí vio una terrible escena.... Minerva con contracciones y a su lado Dumbledore.  
  
La rabio lo embargó y llegó al punto de correr a golpear a Dumbledore. Su puño chocó contra el anciano pómulo del viejo director de Hogwarts lanzándolo contra unos tubos de oxígeno. Sevv se dirigía a seguir golpeando a Dumbledore cuando oyó un llanto que logró hacer desaparecer toda su furia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos (N/A: Pollerudo ¬¬) y se derrumbó en el piso.  
  
No lo podía creer, su hijo había nacido, se arrastro por el piso y llegó a la cama de su amada (N/AA: Qué empalagoso), le tomó la mano y se la empezó a besar mientras repetía sin parar... "Perdón"..... mientras tanto Dumbledore (bastante aturdido) se ponía de pie y caminaba a ver el nuevo bebé, Sevv al ver esto se puso de pie y fue a retar a Dumbledore, preso de una nueva furia lo empujó y le comenzó a gritar que se alejara de Minerva y de Oliver, que No le pertenecían, que lo odiaba y todo era por su culpa.  
  
Dumbledore intentó explicarle a Sevv el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, pero él no se lo permitía, lo golpeaba continuamente, hasta que el director logró tomar su varita, hechizarlo y decirle: "Sólo venía a saludar" (N/A: ¬¬). 


	5. capítulo 5

"Historia de..."  
  
Capítulo 5: "Mas problemas para Sevv"  
  
Las cosas entre Minerva y Severus empezaron a andar bien luego de la llegada de Oliver, Minerva se empezó a distanciar de Dumbledore (solo para que a Sevv no le diera un ataque de celos) y Severus se alejó de "Quien ustedes saben" solo por su amada y su pequeño retoño. A la mitad de una clase de transformaciones (que los Slytherin compartían con los Gryffindor) el profesor Dumbledore le pidió permiso a McGonagall para sacar a Severus de la clase. Lo llevo con dos completos desconocidos para el chico, un hombre de cabellos castaños y una mujer de ojos miel. Dumbledore le dijo que estas personas venían a buscar al pequeño Oliver para cuidarlo y al escuchar estas palabras, Sevv comenzó a gritar como desesperado logrando atraer la atención de Minerva y sacarla del salón. Minerva escuchó con atención las palabras de Dumbledore mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su pálido rostro. Con resignación acepto que los Wood (n/a el nombre de la pareja, no es obvio) Se llevaron al pequeño Oliver y Severus salió corriendo a la sala común de los Slytherin llorando como un niño. En el camino chocó con alguien y los dos cayeron al piso. "Estas bien Snape", le dijo una hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos color verde. Severus reacciono como nunca lo había hecho y se lanzó a llorar a su hombro. Lily Evans lo abrazó mientras le decía que podía confiar en ella, que depositara todo sus sentimientos en ella. Con esas palabras Severus se sintió sonrojar y sin quererlo le relató toda la historia. Hay estuvieron durante el resto de la clase, Severus no paraba de llorar y Lily lo siguió al enterarse de todo... "Pero, ¿Cómo?" decía una y otra vez la chica y eso no ayudaba en nada al dolor que Severus sentía en su alma... Al cambio de clases fueron absorbidos por una turba de gente entre los que se encontraban Sirius, Remus y James, que al ver esta imagen se sintieron llenos de cólera, en especial James, que corrió hacia ellos y empujó a Snape mientras le gritaba que soltara a Lily, Severus fue a dar a el piso y se demoro bastante en reaccionar dándole el tiempo suficiente a James y a Sirius para sacar sus varitas y amenazarlo de que si se volvía a acercar a Lily lo llenarían de maldiciones "Ya déjalo Potter" dijo Lily llena de cólera, "por qué lo tratan así?, sino ven que está débil", se dirigió hacía Sevv para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Evans no ves que Snape siempre ha sido débil??" agregó el siempre sexy Sirius Black (N/A *-*) (N/AA él siempre es tan gracioso). Sevv se apoyo en Lily y logró levantarse, Lily lo abrazó tierna y comprensivamente y se ofreció para llevarlo a su sala común, sin saber que eran observados en silencio por la profesora McGonagall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yupi!!!, al fin la co-autora anónima me entregó los capítulos 5 y 6 y ustedes pueden perder tiempo con este estúpido fic nacido de las mentes más depravadas de los últimos siglos: la mía y la de ella (eso sonó estúpido).  
  
Este capítulo no se le agradece a nadie más que a nosotras, ya que nadie nos aportaba nada, todo nacía de nosotras y en nosotras va a morir.  
  
Sin más que decir se despiden:  
  
Paola Black Riddle y co-autora anónima  
  
Miembros de la Orden Siriusana. 


	6. capítulo 6

"Historia de..."  
  
Capítulo 6: "Las infidelidades de Severus".  
  
Sexto curso terminó sin que Minerva y Severus se dirigieran una palabra. Pero cuando el séptimo comenzó las cosas eran muy diferentes, Snape se pavoneaba todos los días con una chica diferente y en las clases se transformaciones le lanzaba muchas indirectas a McGonagall. No había descanso en el cual no se le viera besando a una chica y se le notaba MUY atento en las clases de DCAO. Había vuelto a frecuentar a sus antiguos amigos (Lucius Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew entre otros) y cada vez que una chica lo intentaba desnudar se veía en su antebrazo derecho una venda (N/A ya deben saber por qué, en sexto se hizo ESO) Mientras Sevv se convertía mas y mas en un mortífago tipo "Play Wizard", Minerva se hundía mas y mas en los celos hasta el punto de hechizar a una compañera de Severus solo porque lo besaba apasionadamente, Minerva estaba fuera de control era capaz de cualquier cosa por ver a Severus, (N/AA la viejita le encontraba algo al mocoso) hasta meterse en la habitación de él solo para verlo dormir... como antes... Mientras tanto Severus (intentando parecerse a Sirius) (N/AA Eso es imposible para él) se compró un tinte para cabello de color NEGRO AZULADO y... Flash Back - No se como ese idiota de Black consigue más mujeres que yo, como?!!! Si yo soy mucho mas atractivo que ese perro pulgoso Sevv estaba de pésimo humor por que esa mañana una chica lo había rechazado y todo por salir con el atractivo merodeador Sirius Black. En un intento desesperado encargo a una tienda muggle un tinte para cabello de el espectacular color Negro Azulado. - Es todo por su estúpido color de pelo, el imbécil vive por su asqueroso pelo y solo por eso lo eligen las mujeres... ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? (N/AA enumero... su pelo, su físico, su alegría, su sonrisa, su sensualidad, su porte, su clase, su exquisitez, su perfección...) Tomó el frasco y lo vertió sobre su cabello, lo masajeo y lo dejo actuar por media hora, sin darle importancia a el olor a huevo podrido que emanaba de su cabellera - Veamos si ese imbécil reconocido mundialmente puede hacer algo contra mi nueva y muy mejorada cabellera negra azulada... NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!.... QUÉ MIERDA LE PASÓ A MI PELO????. Fin del Flash Back El muy idiota de Severus Snape o no sabía leer o no se percató que el tinte para cabello había vencido hace tres años, así que lo habían estafado por una millonada (el color era muy extraño) y además su antes cabello semi-perfecto (liso y sedoso, olorocito, brilloso, LIMPIO Y NO GRASO) paso a ser lo que todas lamentamos conocer, ese feo cabello que por un error gigantesco le ha tocado llevar. (n/aa Agradezco la colaboración de esta parte a mi adopsis Nuinardiel, gracias por a ver pensado una nueva forma de reírnos de Snape) Aunque Sevv haya arruinado su hermoso cabello su hermoso cabello, las chicas no paraban de perseguirlo. También la amistad entre Lily Evans y Sevv había crecido y solo por el mutuo odio que sentían hacia los merodeadores (especialmente James) y en las clases que compartían (Pociones y Transformaciones) siempre se sentaban juntos. Sevv había comenzado a sentir las presiones de ser amigo de Evans, ya que Potter los seguía para todos lados, y también las de ser mortífago porque en cualquier momentos Quien Ustedes Saben lo llamaba y si este no iba de inmediato lo castigaba fuertemente (N/AA Por eso el pobre quedo tan fallado).  
  
Cierto día, Quién-ustedes-saben lo citó para una cita urgente (N/A: ¿lo citó para un cita urgente?, cada día decaigo más al escribir ¬¬), en la cual se le informaba que debía acabar con el brazo derecho de Dumbledore, su mayor apoyo, con la profesora de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall. El joven Snape sintió que caía en un abismo sin fin, mientras su cuerpo llevaba el peso de cargar con el futuro asesinato de su tan amada Minerva. "¿Pero qué es lo que debo hacer?, ¿Acaso debo lidiar con el hecho de que si no acabo con ella mi amo acabará conmigo? .Debo elegir entre lo que más amo en esta tierra y salvar mi propio pellejo... Lo tengo, ya sé lo que haré...". En el acto más imbécil que Severus haya cometido en su vida saltó sobre el mismo Voldemort he intento matarlo, todos los mortífagos que se encontraban por allí comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad dejando su cuerpo casi n}sin vida arrojado a la mitad de un camino de piedra. A la mañana siguiente junto todas las fuerzas que puedo y logró llegar a duras penas donde el amor de su vida, explicándole que su estado era de moribundo sólo por intentar salvarla y lograr que estuvieran juntos para siempre. Minerva no tuvo palabras para tal acto de amor, solamente atinó a besarlo dulcemente en los labios (N/A: Asco, asco) y curar sus heridas a la usanza muggle. Cuando séptimo curso terminó los dos tortolitos huyeron a Fulham y se casaron en secreto.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, me inspiré en el final y quedó "algo" raro. Y también quiero agradecerle a mi querida primadopsis Nuinardiel (es la adopsis de la co-autora anónima) por la gran idea del tinte, quedó genial.  
  
Bueno, los siguientes capítulos sólo los podré subir cuando esa loca de co- autora que tengo me los entregué, ya que están en su poder y yo no puedo hacer nada simplemente porque soy la menor (eso es discriminación damas y caballeros ¬¬).  
  
Se despiden cordialmente:  
  
Paola Black Riddle y la co-autora anónima.  
  
Miembros de la orden Siriusana. 


End file.
